The Surprise Party
by Kirameki Nella
Summary: Today is Luffy's birthday and we all know what that means! A ton of friendship is shared as the Straw Hat pirates try to distract Luffy throughout the day while Boa Hancock sets up a surprise party on a nearby island. But what do the Straw Hats have in store for their energetic captain? Distracting Luffy from something so huge is difficult, but they're determined to make it work.


**Warning: there will probably be a lot of highly unlikely things going on here since I really haven't watched past episode 574 in One Piece and this takes place after the two year time skip. This is just for the sake of Fanfiction, so yes, there is going to be a lot of misplaced (is that the word for it?) things going on here. I tried to make it slightly humorous, but it has more family-feels in it than anything. This is for Luffy's birthday today (May 5th) and I just felt like I should write something for it. I will also warn you that this fic will most likely be all over the place. Good luck staying entertained throughout the entire thing Dx**

* * *

Zoro did _not _have time for this.

He could name off several more important things he could be doing right now...like training for example. But no, right now he was listening to this oddly attractive woman ramble on about how today was a very important day for his captain and that he should be more responsible as the captain's first mate. To be honest, Zoro didn't even know what the hell this woman was talking about. The only thing she had said when she arrived was that today was a special day for Luffy. When Zoro had given her the odd look, she started going on and on and _on _about how he should be _ashamed _of himself. What was there to be ashamed of!? Luffy hadn't said anything about what today was or how special it was. It was really starting to agitate him that this attractive woman was wasting his time when he could be training to be the world's greatest swordsman. Luffy was satisfied with that, wasn't he? He did say that the world's greatest swordsman would be expect to be on the ship of the great pirate king after all. The only thing he knew about this woman was that her name resembled a snake or something like that. She then bent her head so far back that her _back _was bending.

"What the _hell _are you doing?" Zoro asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Are you an idiot or something? I'm looking down on you!" She claimed with a snarl. Zoro stared at her for a _very _long time. All it really looked like was she was trying, and failing, to achieve a back-bend. Besides that, he was taller than her anyways! Just what was this woman's problem and why was she so obsessed with Luffy? She looked twice his age, yet she was going on about how much she loved him. _Is she...a pedophile? _Zoro wondered.

"Zoro!" Zoro's attention was brought away from the woman before him to look behind him at another woman that tended to annoy him on a daily basis. "I thought you were looking out for the island in the crow's nest?! Why are you down here?!" Namil asked furiously. Zoro glowered and pointed at the long haired woman in front of him.

"This woman is spouting nonsense at me." He snapped. Nami narrowed her eyes and they immediately shot back open when she realized who the woman in front of Zoro was.

"That's one of the warlords, Boa Hancock!" Nami yelled, exasperated. Zoro's hand was instantly on the handle of his sword.

"What?! Are you here to attack us?!" He asked, giving her no time to answer as he pulled out one of his three swords.

"How disgraceful! A _man _pulling a sword on _me?" _She questioned with absolute shock. "Here I am trying to help your captain and you're pulling your weapons on me?!" She asked, offended.

"Help our captain?" Nami questioned, walking forward and putting her hand in front of Zoro to prevent him from attacking, not that it would really do much good if he _was _going to attack her.

"Of course! Don't you know what day it is?" Hancock asked. Nami gave her a puzzled look and she seemed even more furious than before. Once again, she did her back-bend move and pointed her finger at Nami. "How atrocious! It's no wonder Luffy is interested in you! How could you _not _know what day it is? You should be ashamed of yourself!" She snapped. Zoro could see a visible vein appear on Nami's forehead. The girl was barely keeping her feelings back.

"Oh yeah? Well then how about you _tell _me what day it is?" Nami asked bitterly.

"Why of course it is the day that your fellow captain was born!" Hancock informed. Both Zoro and Nami deadpanned together as they stared at the warlord.

"How do you even _know _that?" Zoro asked lightly. He muttered something under his breath about pedophiles.

"That doesn't matter! Now listen here, you two." She paused to lift herself up from her back-bend and stared directly at them with a serious expression. "I need you two to gather up the members of this ship without Luffy finding out! I'm going to throw him a surprise birthday party!" She declared and they stared at her for a _very _long time.

The idea seemed childish, but then again, childish was the _definition _of their ecstatic captain.

"You absolutely can_not _let Luffy find out! We're going to be on the shore where the party is being held and I don't want him to end up seeing it before we can surprise him! I need you all to distract him while we set up!" She snapped and walked back over to where her ship was sailing beside the Sunny. She called out for them to sail to the island ahead of them. She also informed that by the time they get there, everything should be laid out and from then on, it should be smooth sailing. Zoro and Nami sighed together and shook their heads in frustration.

Today was going to be a long day.

"Okay, I'll tell Sanji, Robin, and Franky. I'll leave you to Usopp, Chopper, and Brook." Nami muttered quietly to Zoro as she saw Luffy swinging towards them from the mast like a monkey. Zoro grumbled a short 'whatever' and walked off to go find the three.

"Oi, Nami! What's going on down there? What was Hammock doing here?" Luffy asked as he landed right in front of her.

"She was..." Nami trailed off, thinking about what she should say. "...just refilling our food supplies!" Nami finished with a crooked smile. Luffy blinked a few times at her words.

"Eh? I thought we already had food from our last trip though!" He replied.

"Well what do you expect with that rubber stomach of yours?!" Nami scowled to improve her acting on the matter. Luffy grinned and let out a laugh as he walked off.

"Shishishi! Okay! Food, food, food, food!" He chanted as he walked toward the kitchen that Sanji was in. Nami's eyes widened. _Oh crap..._

"L-Luffy, wait!" She called and jogged over to him, grabbing his arm to pull him away from the direction of the kitchen. Luffy frowned at her.

"We have a lot more food now, right? I'm hungry!" He announced and turned to walk toward the kitchen.

"FISH!" She shouted randomly. "Th-that's right! She didn't give us any fish! Why don't you go catch something? You might even end up fishing out a treasure chest! I hear there is a _lot _of treasure stored around here." She forced a smile and Luffy looked at her suspiciously. For once, Nami was glad that their captain was slow.

"Treasure, huh? Why can't you just take Franky's awesome shark submarine and go down there with it?" Luffy asked.

"Because I'm busy right now. Can you _please _fish it out for me?" Nami begged. Luffy smiled and gave her the thumbs up.

"Leave it to me!" He grinned. She felt relief wash over her as he headed over to the tools to grab a fishing pool and sat on the railing of the Sunny to fish. Sighing with relief, she walked over to the kitchen, staring behind her suspiciously to make sure Luffy wasn't following her. Quickly, the girl slid in through the door where Sanji was cooking. Normally, Sanji didn't let people into the kitchen while he was cooking, but she was sure he wouldn't mind her being in there.

"Hey, Sanji~" Nami said in a sing-song voice as she headed over towards the chef. She was glad that Zoro wasn't in charge of telling him, otherwise she knew that one of them would let it slip as they argued about how stupid each of the other was.

"What is it, Nami-swan~?" Sanji sang back and danced over to her. "Did you need any refreshments~? I can cook something up right now if you-" Sanji was cut off when Nami held her finger to his lips, nearly giving the cook a nosebleed.

"Today is Luffy's birthday." She announced and he too deadpanned just as she and Zoro did. "I'm not sure if Luffy himself has realized it yet, but a friend of Luffy's is organizing a surprise party on the next island we're going to. I need you to work with the others to distract him from thinking about it." She muttered quietly. There was no way she was going to tell the pervert that Hancock herself was on this island. Luffy would definitely know something was up for sure.

"Will do, Nami-swaaaan~! Your secret is safe with me!" He sang with hearts in his eyes.

"Good. Then I need you to make the biggest cake. We can't let this war-friend of Luffy's show us up, can we?" She smirked. "Luffy is _our _captain after all." Sanji agreed with her and then informed her that Franky was down in his lab working on the miniature Merry while Robin was near her precious oranges reading a book. She bid the cook farewell and made her way down into Franky's lab. He would certainly be able to make something that should distract Luffy from catching a glimpse of the island. "Franky! I need to ask you of a favor!" Nami said with a sweet smile. Franky looked up from his tinkering and gave her an odd stare.

"I spent all of my money at the last island." The blue haired cyborg said. Nami rolled her eyes.

"No, that's not what this is about...but you should learn to save your money!" She scolded.

"What's going on, Nami?" Frank asked.

"Today is Luffy's birthday-" She informed and was about to tell him to stay quiet about it when his voice boomed throughout the ship.

"Today is our captain's birthday?! That is SUPER!" He shouted and she whacked him on the head to keep him quiet.

"You have to be quiet!" She growled.

Meanwhile, up above...

Luffy turned to Usopp, who had joined him in his fishing and saw that the man had stiffened after hearing Franky's first announcement. He immediately started to sing so loud it made _Luffy _plug his ears. _Can't that idiot keep his mouth shut?! _Usopp wondered and looked over at Luffy when he no longer heard the shouting; Luffy was looking back at him curiously before he grinned as if he 'got the memo' and started to sing loudly too. He stopped singing when he saw that Usopp wasn't participating. Usopp inwardly sighed before forcing himself to grin and sing along with Luffy. Zoro, who was on the look-out for Brook, heard loud voices and looked over at Luffy and Usopp, who were both sitting on the railing and singing loudly as they swayed back and forth during their fishing. He blinked several times to make sure he wasn't seeing things before shaking his head and continuing on his trip to find the Musician. He found the skeleton relaxing on the mask, drinking tea.

"Oi, Brook!" Zoro called from below. Brook looked down and greeted the swordsman with a wave before jumping down to tower over the shorter man.

"What is it, Zoro-san?" Brook asked. In response, Zoro pointed to where Luffy and Usopp were singing dramatically.

"Today is Luffy's birthday and someone is holding a surprise party for him but you have to be quiet about it and try to distract him." Zoro informed all in one swoop.

"Yohohohoho! A party? Sounds exciting! So exciting it feels like my heart is going to break out of my chest, ah! Not that I have a heart to begin with, yohohohoho!" Brook laughed and walked giant steps over to the two singing and started to play his guitar to coincide to the song they were singing.

_Only one left..._

Meanwhile, below...

Franky was covering his mouth and they were relieved to hear Usopp and Luffy's singing voices. _Nice save, Usopp! _Nami thought triumphantly. She turned to glare at Franky. "That was a SUPER accident!" Franky waved his large robotic hands in front of him. "I was SUPER excited." Nami sighed.

"Anyways, I need you to build something nice to distract Luffy." She replied.

"...like a birthday present?" Franky asked. Nami nodded her head.

"A _secret _birthday present. Don't tell him happy birthday yet." She warned and Franky nodded.

"I'll make him a SUPER birthday present!" Franky cheered and got to work immediately. _That should keep him busy for awhile. Knowing him, he'll spoil it one way or another. _Nami thought bitterly as she climbed back up to find Robin. She found her sunbathing on a lawn next to Chopper, who was mixing herbs together. Zoro was talking to Chopper as Robin was listening in. Zoro sent her a knowing look and she nodded in understanding. She then stowed herself away to ready her map for more charting for the next island.

Chopper's eyes _sparkled _as he learned the news of Luffy's birthday.

"Really?! Oh wow, I must get him a present!" Chopper said a bit loudly. Thankfully Brook was playing his music loudly so they couldn't be heard. Robin smiled and giggled.

"This sounds like fun." She commented with a smile.

"IT'S FINISHED!" Franky boomed, startling all the members on the ship.

Luffy almost fell off the rail but was saved thanks to Usopp, Brook's violin pic to his guitar flew off and hit Sanji (who was delivering drinks to the ladies) in the forehead, Chopper screamed dramatically and clung onto Zoro's face, Robin dropped her book, and Nami tripped from within her room. Zoro started struggling all over the deck and Sanji was shouting at Brook. Not seeing where he was going, Zoro slammed into Sanji and caused a fight to break out. Chopper was squealing when the drinks splashed on him and hopped off of Zoro's face just as Sanji aimed a kick so that it planted into Zoro's face. Luffy started to laugh loudly and Usopp was pulling on _both _of their fishing poles because they both ended up catching something at the same time. Robin simply giggled at the whole thing and Nami stormed out of her room, punching Franky in the head.

Luffy, now curious as to what was finished, hopped and ran past Brook, who was trying to apologize to Sanji, and greeted Franky. "What is it, Franky?!" Luffy asked excitedly.

"It's a SUPER paintball gun!" Franky announced and started pointing out the different types of colors he could choose from. Luffy's eyes sparkled as he stared at the weapon.

"Oi, Luffy, a little help over here?!" Usopp called, pulling on the fishing poles. Luffy wasn't listening and snatched the paintball gun from Franky's hands, anxious to try it out.

Chaos ensued.

Just five minutes later, the ship was painted all kinds of colors and _everything _was disastrous. Robin was painted red and yellow, Chopper didn't even look recognizable, Sanji and Zoro were still fighting despite the fact that they looked like a rainbow, Nami was chasing Luffy around when she found that she was painted pink, Brook was trying to clean out his eye sockets because he 'couldn't see' (then making a joke that he had no eyes to begin with), Franky was laughing at the entire thing and Usopp had finally managed to pull _one _of the 'fish' out of the water. However, whatever it was, it was _not _a fish. They couldn't even comprehend what it was until it collided with the side of Luffy's face.

Silence.

Chopper was the first to break the silence, letting out a tremendous scream and rushing over to make sure their captain was okay. Nami noticed something shiny and bounded over as well. She didn't _really _expect a _treasure __chest _to be fished out from the bottom of the sea. She immediately hurried over and helped Usopp fish the other chest out of the water. Luffy sat up with a dazed look on his face and the crew felt relieved despite the fact that they knew something like that couldn't really hurt their captain. Excitedly, Luffy broke open the chest and treasure spilled out.

"Yahoo!" He cheered, jumping with joy.

"SUPER!" Franky cheered along.

"Wow!" Chopper said with awe.

"That _is _quite a catch." Sanji commented.

"Who fishes a treasure chest out of the sea? Something seems fishy about this..." Zoro muttered.

"Okay everyone, _split!" _Nami barked as she dragged an unconscious Usopp over. He was holding onto the second chest for dear life.

Gun forgotten, they all circled around the treasure to split it up for the next islands' savings. Nami made sure to put extra in Luffy's money bag. Seeing Nami's notion, Chopper remembered that he should probably get Luffy a present too. Franky and Nami had already gotten him things and he didn't want to be excluded on the special day. That being said, Chopper took his savings and ran into his lab. The rest of the crew noticed these actions and decided to get to work as well. Soon enough, Luffy was all by himself in the middle of the ship. He frowned at his companions' sudden busy atmosphere. Walking back over to the fishing poles, he reeled one out to actually catch fish this time.

He hummed a tune absentmindedly as he thought about all the events today. Ever since Hancock had visited the ship, they all were acting strangely today. Nami seemed to be nicer than normal, and they all seemed in a bright mood. Not that it was a bad thing...but even Robin smiled more today. Still, he supposed that today had been a lot of fun. The teen was stirred from his thoughts when he felt the pole tug. Pulling his pole back, a huge sea-king appeared out of nowhere. Luffy cheered loudly and used his gum gum pistol to knock it out in one blow. He frowned when he saw that no one wanted in on the fun. Luffy tied the pole to the ship to make it pull the sea-king with them.

Chopper was making a power-up for Luffy's devil fruit similar to his Rumble ball, Franky was tuning his paintball gun for more effects, Zoro was sharpening his swords, Sanji was continuing with his huge cake, Robin was reading through a book of different fruit arrangements, Nami was counting her treasure, Usopp was making a slingshot similar to his own for Luffy to try out, and Brook was learning the tune to the song 'happy birthday' and adding in his own twist. They were all too busy to pay attention to Luffy's mindless playing.

Mindlessly swinging around on the mast of the ship, Luffy was entertaining himself while the rest of the crew was busy. He was relieved whenever the ship _finally _stopped. He let go of the mast and grinned as he hit the grass. Looking around, he found the ship deserted. "Eh? Zoro? Nami? Usopp? Sanji?" Luffy called, poking his head through the doors of the ship. "Chopper? Robin? Franky? Brook?" Luffy poked his head everywhere but he couldn't find any of his crew members anywhere. "They must have ran off to have fun without me!" Luffy squawked and ran to the front of the ship, hopping on the Sunny's lion head. What he saw made his jaw drop.

"Surprise!" All of his crew, including Hancock's, were on the island in front of a _huge _pile of food and cake. There was also a big bonfire and Luffy felt the grin automatically rise to his face.

"Happy birthday, Luffy(-san)!" They all called together. Luffy let out a shout of joy and hopped of the Sunny to spread his arms wide and wrap them around everyone, squeezing them all together.

"Yohohoho, this is so exciting!" Brook sang as he played on his violin.

The party was a blast. Quite literally. During the party, the others gave them their gifts and Luffy mistook Chopper's power-ball for a paintball and tried shooting it in the gun Franky gave him. The gun exploded and went all over everyone, including the fire, spreading it even higher to the sky. Zoro made sure to cut up the sea-king meat for Luffy and Luffy was already _inside _the huge cake Sanji had made, eating it from the inside out. Robin had found some fruits on the island and made an arrangement in the shape of their flag, Brook had been playing the 'happy birthday' song ever since they arrived on the island, and Nami decided that, for once, she would goof off with Usopp and Chopper and pull off the whole chopsticks thing (much to Sanji's demise).

In Luffy's opinion, it was the best birthday he could ever ask for.


End file.
